


tell me you love me

by supaprittiest



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supaprittiest/pseuds/supaprittiest
Summary: Post 3x05. Nicole comes to comfort Waverly immediately after the whole Jolene incident.





	tell me you love me

Waverly was paralyzed as she watched Jolene get pulled into the woods by a pair of tentacle-like branches, her cries fading away into the night. She was too relieved to be rid of the demon to think about whether or not she’d be back anytime soon. 

 

“Did she hurt you baby girl?” Wynonna demanded, searching Waverly for any sign of injury. 

 

“No,” Waverly lied. She wasn’t sure why she felt that she needed to lie, perhaps it was because Wynonna would never doubt for a second whether or not the people around her truly loved her, never had to question her origins, or never  _ cared  _ about turning everyone against her. Jolene wouldn’t have been able to hurt Wynonna in the way she had hurt her. 

 

“Good,” replied Wynonna, pulling Waverly into a hug. “I’m sorry for the things I said to you.”

 

“It’s okay,” Waverly whispered, her voice strained against the suffocating hold Wynonna had her in. “Where’s Nicole? Is she okay?” 

 

“Last I saw her she was at the homestead, waiting to see you,” Wynonna offered. “Looked guiltier than a puppy that peed on the floor, did you guys get in a fight or something?”

 

“Something like that,” Waverly said. “I’ll explain later. I just need to see her.”

 

Once back at the house, she first checked the kitchen, and then her bedroom, but Nicole was nowhere to be found. The only trace of her was an open closet and a note on the dresser, explaining that she had just popped out and would be back shortly. She supposed that she had left that note hours ago, and had given up on waiting for her.

 

Was there hope for their relationship? Surely the fight that they’d had was just Jolene’s influence on Nicole, but it had been hours since then, and normally Nicole was the first to try to smooth things over when times were tough. Tears stung Waverly’s eyes as she considered the possibility of losing the best thing that had ever happened to her. All because she had been a jealous, possessive girlfriend. Ruining things, just like always. 

 

She lay down on her bed, clutching the guest side pillow which still smelled like Nicole. Her mind began to drift back to the conversation she’d had with Jolene. Did Nicole still love her? Had she at all, or was she just another charity case?

 

She heard the door open downstairs, and the muffled voice of Wynonna saying something that sounded like, “oh my god, she’s gonna flip”. Her stomach dropped with dreaded anticipation. As the footsteps up the stairs grew louder and louder, Waverly held the pillow tighter and tighter. 

 

“Waves? Can I come in?” asked the unmistakable voice of Nicole. The use of the nickname gave her some hope, and she called out a little affirmation. 

 

She didn’t know what to look at first. Nicole’s arms were stuffed with flowers and a teddy bear and a box of chocolate, and behind her, trailed a plethora of colourful balloons. One of which, was a unicorn. Waverly couldn’t help but break out into a smile, and then started crying again. 

 

Nicole rushed to her side, setting  the gifts aside on the ground, and letting the balloons drift up to the ceiling for a moment to hold Waverly, who leaned into Nicole’s embrace, crying into Nicole’s work shirt. 

 

“What is it, baby?” Nicole cooed, gently tucking Waverly’s hair behind her ear. “I’m so so so sorry for what I said to you, I would never-”

 

“I know,” Waverly insisted, and this time, she was sure of it. Nicole’s brow furrowed, confused. “It’s something Jolene said to me. After our fight, I went back down to the greenhouse, and Jolene followed me there. She told me that no one truly loves me, and after all the fighting I had gotten into today, I was starting to believe it… She tried to make me kill myself, Nicole.”

 

This time, it was Nicole’s turn to start crying, which caught Waverly off guard. Normally when she opened up about her insecurities, Nicole was levelheaded and nurturing, but this was a side of her that Waverly wasn’t totally familiar with. 

 

“I’m so glad you didn’t,” Nicole said, her voice coming out as more of a sob, a sound that nearly broke Waverly’s heart. “I’m sorry that I made you doubt how much I love you, and I’m gonna spend the next month fixing that, okay?”

 

“Well, this is a pretty impressive start,” Waverly admitted. “Where did you even find all this? Isn’t everything closed?”

 

“The hospital isn’t,” Nicole explained. Waverly smiled, tightening her grip on Nicole’s shirt. “I love you Waverly. Wynonna loves you. Doc loves you. Hell, even Calamity Jane loves you, and that’s saying a lot.”

 

“Ear rubs and Greenies,” Waverly agreed. “Key to anyone’s heart.”

 

“I’m serious,” Nicole insisted. “You are so loved, okay? And we’d all be so lost without you. Especially me.” 

 

Waverly leaned away a little to meet Nicole’s eyes, which were still glistening with tears. 

 

“Me too,” Waverly agreed. “About you- I mean. And I guess that’s why sometimes I keep you out of the loop when things are happening, because I can’t do much to protect you, but if you aren’t involved then you can’t get hurt.” 

 

“It would hurt me so much more if you got hurt and there was something I could’ve done to prevent it,” Nicole argued. “I’m not completely helpless.”

 

“I know, you’re just so soft with me that sometimes I forget,” Waverly explained, trailing a finger across Nicole’s arm. “Which is what I love about you. You’re so tough but so gentle.”

 

“Let me show you my tough side more, okay?” Nicole asked. “Outside of this bedroom.”

 

Waverly let out a cry of surprise, and burst into a laugh. Nicole grinned and pressed a series of kisses to Waverly’s face. Each one ebbed away the pain that Waverly had gone through that day. 

 

“So wait, how did you find out that Jolene was a demon?” Waverly asked once her giggles had died down. Nicole grinned slyly. 

 

“You’re going to love this,” Nicole said, catching Waverly’s interest. “So I came over after our fight to apologize, and since Wynonna and your mom were in jail, I didn’t really know when you’d be back, so I was sitting here waiting for you, when Jolene came in. She came over and practically tried to seduce me, and that’s when I knew you had been right to freak out about her at the bar. She tried to tell me that I didn’t love you- and then I was sure she was trying to manipulate me. When she realized it wouldn’t work, she tried to choke me and then threw me into the closet.”

 

“Wow,” Waverly replied, in awe. There were more details that she needed to know, but for now there was only one part of the story that she could fixate on. “So wait, go over that part again where you told this jealous psycho how much you love me?”

 

Nicole laughed and kissed Waverly’s hair. 

 

“She was going to try to kiss me, and I told her to stop, and I was like ‘are you even gay?!’ and she said she’d be anything I want her to be, but there’s only one thing I want, and that’s you, Waverly Earp,” Nicole elaborated, tightening her grip on her for emphasis. Waverly grinned. 

 

“So… even though that demon was trying to recreate the day we met.. At Shorty’s, it wouldn’t have worked?” Waverly pressed. Nicole shook her head. 

 

“Not in the slightest,” Nicole promised. “Although I did kind of like that jealous side of you.”

 

“Really?” Waverly asked, shocked. “I thought you were mad about that.”

 

“Well yeah, when I was eating Jolene’s magic mind control scones I was mad about it, but now I think it was kinda sweet that you want me all to yourself,” Nicole replied in a lower tone that sparked butterflies in Waverly’s stomach. “I’m all yours, baby. You don’t need to be worried about that.”

 

“I’m not anymore.”


End file.
